


Continuing To Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID, TribeTwelve
Genre: M/M, not the characters, the actors, the real world, weird ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interviews and spending too much time together leads to some unexpected complications. </p><p>Not to mention an old friend getting in the way.</p><p>Note: This is referring to the real life versions of Noah and Evan. It does have supernatural elements in the story soon though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn't going to be easy.

 

Today was the the day of the interview. 

Adam breathed shakily and held his car wheel hard enough to make his knuckles white. He was so scared. He was going to see the creators of EverymanHYBRID for the first time since Bridge to Nowhere. Every time he saw them Adam would react like this. Anxious, scared, shaky.

Why? Evan, that's why.

Evan made him sick. Not in a BAD way or anything, just... Queasy. Adams head spun when he saw him. He would blush, he would stutter, all because of Evan. Even worse, he had no idea why.

 

Slowly Adam got out of the car and walked towards Jeff's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

He waited and after a minute or so the door opened. It was Alex. He smiled and Adam waved slightly. "Hey Adam." Alex said cheerfully. Noah smiled and shook Alex's hand. "Nice to see you again." Adam said in a slightly stuttering voice. Alex didn't seem to notice though and he led Adam inside to the table where the others were seated. 

How convenient. He was seated right next to Evan. Evan smiled at him, but didn't say anything. Everyone else greeted him and badgered him with questions, but Evan just smiled. Adam gasped slightly when Evan actually hugged him a little. It was only for a second, and it was in a friendly manner, but still. Adam blushed and gave him a little squeeze before Evan slowly moved away and back to his seat. Adam had no idea why that happened, but it didn't matter at this point.

"So." Vinny said speaking up. He looked a little weirded out by Evans actions, but oh well. "We thought it might be a good idea for another crossover." Jeff said, finishing what Vinny was going to say. Adam nodded and smiled a little. "I mean, it's what everyone wants, and your pretty cool to work with." Adam blushed a little again and chuckled. "Thanks. It's a pretty good idea to me too. I've gotten tons of comments and messages about another crossover, and working together with awesome people is pretty fun. Much better than..." 

Adam stopped himself then and Vinny looked puzzled. "Better than what?" Adam tried to look surprised from the question. "Oh, never mind." Vinny let it go at that, and he tried not to look a little suspicious.

"Well, Evan has two beds in his room, so you can stay up there unless you would rather be on the couch." Jeff said in a cheery voice. "Besides" Vinny said mischievously, "you guys look like you would be GREAT 'buddies' " Adam and Evan looked at each other, blushing like crazy. Jeff started laughing like crazy, and Adam heard Alex laugh from the other room. 

At least Evan was suffering with him.


	2. Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little more heated.

"Adam."

Adam slowly stirred to a familiar voice. He yawned slightly and opened his eyes a little to see Evan crouched over him and shaking him a little. Adam blushed and his eyes widened a little and Evan immediately moved away to save Adam from embarrassment. "Uh... We have to go onto the set in an hour or so, and I wanted to wake you." Adam calmed down immediately. "Oh." 

Evan got off his bed and Adam slipped out of the covers. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned again before going into the bathroom. He found the brush and combed his hair before brushing his teeth and parting his hair perfectly. He left the bathroom and saw that Evan wasn't upstairs anymore, so he walked downstairs to meet the others. They were all ready and waiting for him. He greeted them and they walked out the door and into Vinnys car.

"We are going to central Princeton, and it involves mostly you and Evan." Jeff said. "We have the script that we came up with a while back." Adam nodded and sat quietly. Evan, who was next to him, had a PSP in his hands and was currently occupied, so Adam didn't really have a choice.

 

Vinny stopped the car and everyone got out of the car groggily. It was only 8 o clock, and everyone wanted more sleep. Still, no one complained. They walked down a very short walk down to a river and Jeff gave Adam his camera and a script. "So, here you find HABIT up by there." Jeff said, pointing up to a small little area by the river "and he attacks you, because you didn't get the journal." Adam nodded, mostly because he didn't really have anything to say, and looked at the script. It was well thought out, as always. He did think it to be slightly irritating how he didn't have a say in the script, but maybe it was better that way.

Evan walked over to the spot and sat down on a tree stump, turning at the perfect angle and holding a machete in his hands. His torn jacket and haunter shirt made it obvious to viewers that it was going to be another HABIT episode, and maybe some people found that annoying, but Adam loved it. He loved the idea of HABIT. Maybe that was why he did so many crossovers, he told himself. But he knew that wasn't why.

 

"Noah. How great to see you again. I don't know how you keep coming BACK, maybe so you can see little old me?"

"Stay away from me, you sick bastard!"

"Heh. I will do whatever I want, dumbass."

Evan was doing perfectly, but Adam was messing up his lines a little. Vinny noticed and he stopped recording for a second. "It's alright if you mess up a little bit, Evans already practiced a little." Adam sighed in relief. "So I'm not being completely stupid?" Adam asked sarcastically. He heard Evan laugh and he chuckled a little at the joke. Jeff and Vinny didn't look impressed.

"Noahhhhh" Evan said in a silly HABIT impression. Adam looked over at him and Evan had the funniest face on the earth. "Y U NO GET JOURNAL???" Evan said in a loud voice. Both him and Adam broke out laughing for minutes straight. Adam ended up falling over and laughing in the ground.

Vinny sighed. "We're going to have to do the scene again..."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of practice, Adam having mastered his lines and Evan having way too much fun with this, they were finally getting a bit more serious. Before, they had been doing much more fun things, like reenacting Monty Python skits and pissing Jeff off, they were on the set being as serious as possible.

 

"Listen, Noah. I don't know HOW you keep coming back here and messing with my plans, but if you do it again..."

"You moron! I have no idea how I keep coming back!"

Evan chuckled in a perfect tone, fitting the scene perfectly, and Adam pretended to put on a face of pure terror. "I'm not going to argue with you, since you're so damn stubborn, but I CAN strangle you!" Evan said in an angry tone, and he slipped his hand roughly past the camera and pretended to choke Adam mercilessly. His hand just rested gently on Adams neck, and looked as angry as he could.

Luckily, Adam was the one with the camera, so he could look at Vinny, holding his camera like a dramatic dork.

Adam looked back and Evan was smiling at him now, his eyes sparkling maliciously. Adams breath hitched a little, but not entirely out of fear. They were so close..

Evans eyes changed for a moment and Adam prayed that he didn't notice his blushing face, but he did. Evan smiled again, much more genuinely this time, and Adam shuddered a little.

"Nah."

Evan spoke, the loving light fading from Evans eyes and he went back to his lines.

"I shouldn't kill you just yet..."

"Why not? You scared?"

"Oh no, not scared. You're the last person that would scare me. Just... My kindness."

Adam almost laughed at that, but he remained calm and stared at Evan, hoping that the light in his eyes would come back.

"Yeah. 'Kindness'." 

 

"Hey guys?"

 

Jeff stood behind them, and Evan jumped in fear while still close to Adam. They both fell over and Evan toppled on top of Adam, landing on his chest with a soft 'thump'.

Adams face turned red, but didn't say anything as Evan laid there for a moment. After realizing what happened, Evan quickly shot up and got off Adam in a heartbeat.

"S-sorry Evan!"

Adam stuttered quickly, trying to apologize, but Evan turned towards him and smiled. "It's not your fault, Addy." 

Adam blushed at the pet name and Jeff got between them and looked at them harshly.

"This isn't the time for flirting!"

It was Evans turn to blush this time and Adam looked at Jeff, slightly angry. Jeff sneered at him. "What, you LIKE being swooned over by Machete Man over here?" Jeff pointed at Evan and Adam glared. Evan got up then and pushed Jeff a little. "Calm down, dude. It's not even that bad." Jeff sighed and looked back at Evan. "Sorry."

Vinny finally stood between the two and looked at Adam. "Cmon guys, let's go back home."


	4. A little Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of paragraphs at the end. It glitches out and I don't know how to fix it. ;-;

Adam layed on the bed, his eyes closed. His breathing was slow and soft, and he was trying to sleep. But he couldn't.

Adam sat up on the bed and looked around the dark room. He saw Evans dark figure under the blankets, his chest rising and falling in a steady motion. If Adam listened enough, he could hear Evans raspy breaths. Adam tried to lay back down and fall asleep, but it was hard. He clenched his eyes shut and tried so hard. Finally after a few minutes he started slipping into sleep. Evans breaths slowly faded away from his hearing and he fell into a deep sleep. 

"Adam."

Adams eyes snapped open. He was in a dark void, with absolutely no sound, and nothing to look at. He slowly got up and looked all around him. Nothing. It was like he fell into a black hole. Or hell.

"Aaaadaaam!" The voice called out again. Adam looked around, but the voice seemed to echo all around him. His breathing picked up, and he starting walking in a random direction frantically, and the voice suddenly laughed out. 

 

A figure suddenly started to appear in the distance. Adam stopped. He wasn't going to take the risk. The figure came closer to him, and after a while Adam could finally make out who it was.

"....Rikki?"

Rikki laughed and readjusted his glasses. Adam was slowly starting to get scared, and Rikki definitely was different 

"It's me, Noah..."

Adam was about to speak, but he looked up at 'Rikki', who had a maniacal smile on his face and glowing glasses. Adam stumbled backwards, in complete shock. But after a moment Adam calmed down and realized it was only a dream. It seemed all too real. The Observer seemed to get angry when he realized Adam wasn't scared. "Why are you not terrified?" It was Adams turn to laugh. "You're not real. I'm sleeping." The Observer paused then. He seemed to be processing this, wrapping his head around Adams words. "Oh really? How is this then?" The Observer was gone. He vanished into thin air. Adam looked around wildly until he realized the environment was changing. After a moment he realized he was now standing in what looked like Rotary Park, or Victor Park in Tribetwelve. He was right below the observation tower, with one foot on the first step of the long stairway to the top. Adam turned his head back and saw the observer standing away in the distance. He realized there was no other option then to go up the tower. He started climbing up the tower when he realized that with each step it seemed that the air was getting thinner and thinner. Once he got to the top he found that he could hardly breathe. Adam tried to turn around and get the hell off the tower, but the entryway was impassable. No matter how hard Adam tried, he couldn't walk past the first step down. It was like a video game barrier. "We are real, Noah. We all are." Adam turned back around and saw someone he did not expect to see. It was Swain. He stood there, his mask smiling down at him in an eerie manner. "You are not Adam. You are Noah." Adam was torn between anger and fear. Surprisingly, fear won. "W-what do you mean..?" Swain sighed, almost in what sounded like sadness. "Know this, Maxwell. Sooner or later, they are going to take your happiness, they are going to come after you. You may not think they are real now, but just wait. I'm sorry Noah. I wish we could help you." Where Adam was standing was suddenly gone. The tower was to the side, and Adam was falling, falling. He realized that he had been pushed off the tower, and he screamed out in fear. The ground never came. It was like the tower had grown. He saw the top oft he tower getting farther and farther away, and after a moment the entire world was consumed in darkness. Adam couldn't breathe, he was dying. There was nothing he could do, his consciousness was fading- "Adam!" Adam flew up from the pillow he was laying on. Wait, what? Pillow? Adam looked around wildly, realized that he was in Evans room, and slowly tried to calm down. "Adam?" He looked over and saw Evan standing on the opposite side of the bed, clearly scared for Adam. "Sorry dude, just a nightmare." Adam said, brushing it off. "Well then it must have been horrible" Evan said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You were crying, screaming, and sweating like crazy." Adam looked down. "Oh." "Well, wanna go back to bed?" Evan asked softly. Adam nodded and layed back down on his pillow. Evan was about to go back to his bed but Adam felt a small whisper in his head, and a horrible feeling started to crawl up his back when Evan began to leave. Adam grabbed Evans hand, and Evan jumped a little before turning back to look at him in confusion. "I'm.. Scared." Adam said softly. Evan twitched slightly, before looking at him with a kind look. "I have an idea for how you can sleep a little better."


	5. About Time

Jeff was walking up stairs, pissed. Evan hadn’t woken up yet, and neither had Adam. 

He opened the door and was just about to yell at them when his mouth glued shut.

Evan and Adam were sleeping in the same bed, and Evan had his arms wrapped protectively around the other man. Jeff thought for a few seconds, before taking out his phone, snapping a picture, and waking them up.

“If you two lovebirds don’t wake up i’ll post this picture of you cuddling on Twitter!” Jeff cried out.

Both of them got up as fast as they could and changed into their clothes. They had to practically bolt down the stairs to catch up with the others for practice. Vinny just rolled his eyes and Jeff chuckled.

“Delete. The. Picture!” Adam said threateningly, but Jeff only laughed. “Depends on how much you goof off today~.” 

Adam and Evan were both pissed as they got into the car, but they figured they should listen. They both sat in the car silently as it drove towards the filming area, but after a while Evan started playing his Gameboy and Adam decided to watch. There was nothing better to do.

Before they knew it, they were at the set, and they were both getting out of the car when Evan thought of something mischievous. He wasn’t going to tell Adam the plan, but it was perfect.

 

“So, tell me Noah, how are you here?”

“I told you, I don’t know!”

“I won’t argue with you, you stubborn bastard, but I will STRANGLE you!”

Evan gripped Adams neck and immediately noticed his heat rate pick up and the blush against his face. This was going to be perfect.

Adam pretended to struggle, and he saw Evan have that mischievous look on his face again. Loving, but also Mischievous.

“Nah.” Evan said, and he came a little closer. The look in his eyes was stronger, and Adam realized that he had planned something.

“I shouldn’t kill you yet.”

“Why not?” Adam said, actually nervous. Evan noticed and smirked. “You Scared?” Noah said, finishing his line.

“Oh no. Not scared. Just… My kindness.”

Evan came so close to Adam, and Adam’s heartbeat was faster than a bullet train, and his face turned completely red.

“Yeah. Kindness.” Noah said quietly, finishing his practiced lines.

“Honestly Noah, its more than that.”

Adams eyes jerked up to his, and he said the only thing that made sense.

“What else could possibly keep you from killing me?”

Vinny noticed the lines were off script, but he just watched.

“To be honest, Noah..” Evan began, and Adam froze up in anticipation

“You’re precious to me.”

Adam looked Shocked. Precious? He was blushing so hard he thought he would die.

“Far too precious…To kill…”

Adam recognized this line from somewhere, maybe a movie, and he answered how he should. 

“And Why is that?”

Evan looked up at him, with a completely different look in his eyes. It was pure lust. Evan grabbed The collar of Adam’s shirt and answered honestly.

“Because I love you, Adam.”

Before Adam could process ANYTHING, Evan had his lips pressed against his. It was passionate, and it shouldn’t have felt so good. But oh God, did it feel good. Adam couldn’t help himself any more and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Evans shoulders and hungrily begging for more. 

Evan complied and slid his tongue into Adams mouth, which had opened up for him, and started to practically make out with him. After a few minutes they finally pulled away and stared at each other lovingly. “I love you too…” Adam mumbled softly.

 

“Just to be clear, that wasn’t for show was it?” Jeff suddenly said. They both turned and looked at him, embarrassed as all hell. “No, Jeff.” Evan said in a very serious tone.

“Well, um, you guys had almost nailed it, but we will completely finish tomorrow, kay?” Vinny piped in, and everyone nodded.

“Yeah, we should get going, eh Lovebirds?”

Adam and Evan both glared at him while Jeff laughed his ass off.

“Seriously, lets go.”


End file.
